Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+4y = 3$ $-8x+8y = 6$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+4y = 3$ $4y = 4x+3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x+8y = 6$ $8y = 8x+6$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.